cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Season 4
The fourth season of Supergirl comprises 16 episodes and 4 stories. Season Summary Kara Danvers and Clark Kent deal with the repercussions of the destruction of New Krypton, hoping to avoid an all-out war with Dru-Zod and his forces. Alex Danvers continues to adjust to vigilantism while James Olsen and Karen Starr grow closer as they attempt to restore Lucy Lane to sanity. Meanwhile, Sam Lane and Lex Luthor mobilize Earth's combined militaries against the Kryptonians and no one will be the same again. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl (16/16) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers/Batwoman (16/16) * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (6/16) (eps 1-4, special guest 12 & 16) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (16/16) * Laura Benanti (8/16) as Astra In-Ze (8/16) & Alura Zor-El (1/16) (eps 1-7,16) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent (16/16) * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane/Superwoman (16/16) * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer (16/16) * With Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (16/16) * And Mechad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian (16/16) Special Recurring Cast * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (9/16) (eps 1, 3, 5-7, 11, 14-16) * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (8/16) (eps 1, 3, 5-7, 12, 15-16) * Erica Durance as Alura Zor-L (3/16) (eps 8, 10-11) * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord (Earth 38) (2/16) (eps 1-2) Recurring Cast * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane (11/16) (eps 1, 3, 5-9, 11-12, 14-16) * Lauren German as President Veronica Banks (11/16) (eps 1, 3, 5-10, 14-16) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (10/16) (eps 1, 3-4, 6-9, 14-16) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (10/16) (eps 1-4, 6-8, 11, 14-16) * Sarah Shahi as Ursa (10/16) (eps 1, 3, 5-8, 11, 14-16) * Katheryn Winnick as D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (7/16) (ep 1, 3-4, 6-8, 15) * Rachel Nichols as Onyx (4/16) (eps 13-16) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez (7/16) (eps 1, 7, 9-10, 14-16) * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane (6/16) (eps 1, 3-4, 6-8) * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Kate Kane (4/16) (eps 13-16) * James Marsters as Bertron (3/16) (eps 14-16) * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd (4/16) (eps 13-16) * Jason Momoa as Lobo (3/16) (eps 11, 15-16) * James Remar as Quex-Ul (3/16) (eps 12, 14-15) Guest Cast * Madison Riley as Tara-Van (1/16) (ep 1) * David Anders as Temple Fugate (1/16) (ep 13) * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (1/16) (ep 16) Episode/Story List * 1) WAR OF THE SUPERMEN- {The Kryptonian Cure, Brain On Fire, War Is Coming, Mind Games, Panic Button, Final Solution, Under The Blood Red Sun, Aftermath} * 2) RED- {Supergirl No More, Going Rogue, Rage Most Justified} * 3) SANVERS- {Vows, The Honeymoon's Over} * 4) ZOD'S VENGEANCE- {Retribution, Krypton's Last Stand, Twilight} Trivia * This is the first season to feature all credited series regulars in all episodes. ** Benanti departs the main cast in 4x07 but is credited as a regular in 4x16. ** Jordan only appears as a regular through 4x04 and is a special guest in 4x12 and 4x16. * Brooks is restored to the main cast this season. * This season takes inspiration from the Superman: War of the Supermen comics miniseries. Category:Series